Find your Love
by ZorraVixen
Summary: What started out as a way to communicate with Kinzie, later on escalates to something violent then to something sweet. A play on Drake's song, Find your Love. MattXBoss- Oneshot!


ZorraVixen: This is just a random one-shot I thought of. Whether or not I decide to continue is clearly up to you guys. For the disclaimer this is clearly a fan girl's story and is not part of the actual story of the Saints Row Franchise. This title is a play on Drake's song Find your Love, beautiful song. Now in this story Matt is 18 and Boss is in her early 20s. Now in this Boss is Female Voice 3 from SR3. Mostly this story is told through the Boss' POV unless told otherwise. Now please no flames, only constructive criticism.

* * *

><p><span>Find your Love<span>

It all started with just a simple text, from Kinzie telling me to come meet her over by the docks. She mentioned something about important business information before Shaundi, Pierce, and I left for Stillwater. Do not get me wrong, Steelport is an adventure and offers something from Stillwater, but Stillwater is my home...as well as Johnny's. We all wanted to go back to at least give Johnny to finally rest in peace, next to Aisha. I hear the grunts, newly recruited, talk about how there may have been a love triangle between Shaundi, Johnny, and I. There is some truth, but thing being the Boss is full time no time for love, unless he can hold himself off.

Anyway, back to the text. What was strange about this whole meeting, normally Kinzie would call me, but this time she didn't. Shaundi and I both agree that Kinzie is...off, to describe her in a nice way. I just shrugged the thought off and went to the meeting place.

_I am here, where r u?_

_I am in warehouse 13, please hurry it is rather urgent!_

I ran to where was this supposed meeting place was supposed to be at. "Kinzie, I'm here! Where are you?" In a confused daze, I walked into the seemingly abandoned warehouse. "Kinzie?" I hear the door close, and I grabbed my dual pistols and listened for any signs of life. "Kinzie, if this for getting back at me for Shaundi and me talking about you, then this is not funny! And it is a horrible way of comeback" I quietly walked into a well lit room and could only see a lithe silhouette, "Kinzie?"

"Why would you mention that **whore**!" sneered the silhouette.

My eyebrows arched at the response I got. "Matt!" my eyes widened in realization. The silhouette did in fact turn out to be Matt. I aimed my pistols at him, and he began to cower in fear.

"Don't shoot!" Matt declared. I kept my eyes on him, prodding him to explain to his reason for calling me here. "Okay I wanted to know why you let me go alive." I gave Matt a confused look. "After we fought and you let me go free, if I hooked you up with discounts, I wanted to know why?"

I put my duo pistols down, "I don't have time for this." Just as I was about to head out the room, the door immediately shut. "What the hell," I gave Matt a dirty glare.

"I-I really want to know a-and I-I can't l-let you go u-until I get my answer," Matt stammered. I pointed my pistols back at him, "If you kill me you will be stuck here."

I sighed, "Fine then." I pointed out a chair in the small break room, leading us to the designated chairs. "You certainly are persistent, and props for standing up to a psycho." I looked towards Matt, "I let you go because when I saw that look in your face, fear of dying, the feeling of having your entire life flash before your eyes, it reminded me of me all those years ago. When I was faced with a similar situation like yours; the difference between us two was no one came to your rescue and the executioner stopped in his tracks." I looked towards him, waiting for his response. "Though I have to ask what made you question my decision to let you live?"

"Because I saw how you were before, I researched your history." Matt looked into my eyes. "You were rather barbaric."

"Getting vengeance does that to you but you, you were just a kid." I just stated. "Listen you got your answer, now can I go?"

"Right then," Matt admitted and began to fiddle around with his tablet. His tablet made random noises and a large error noise rung.

"What was that?" I looked towards him.

"It's nothing let me try again," Matt admitted in a frightened tone. The similar error noise still rang, "Oh dear."

"'Oh dear,' what," I repeated.

"There seems to be some error, I do not know whether it is from tamper or if it is the machine," Matt explained.

I kept watching Matt playing around with his gadgets. Man this kid needs to get a life. "This better not take too long Matt, I have a job to do." I looked at the wall, in a bored stupor.

"No, no, no, shite!" Matt yelled in frustration at his tablet.

"What is it?" I glanced over.

"I have to reboot my tablet, and well how do I put this, we may be stuck here for a...while," Matt nervously explained.

My eyes narrowed, "So basically you are saying we are stuck HERE!"

"Temporarily, until the tablet reboots or we get help," Matt replied.

"Shit," I swore as I looked towards my smartphone, "my phone has no signal." I got up and try to look for a signal. "Nothing, nothing, NOTHING, ugh," I pocketed my phone. "Great I am stuck here and if remember it is going to get cold and wet today. Hold up"—I check my bag, I sigh in defeat—"and no grenades either! We are stuck."

* * *

><p><em>Matt's POV<em>

I kept watching the leader of the 3rd Street Saints pacing back and forth like some captive animal. "I can't believe this happened to me!" she hissed. I apologized every now and then but I feel as though that angered her more. Despite being a woman she is a complete psychopath. Taking on STAG, and saving Viola and Shaundi and making the Saints looking like national heroes.

"Hey Matt are you sure that it may take a few hours?" she called out.

"I am because this tablet has been at ends with me," I admitted. She gave an annoyed sigh and sat down next to me. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks.

_Are you serious Matt! You crushing on that psychotic bitch of the 3__rd__ Street Saints! _

_She took out Kristen, mate she is a loon! _

_I do not know what is wrong with me. _

_Christ you should have seen the leader of the Saints she is practically sex on legs. What would I do to screw her._

_Eww gawd she is a scrubber! She hangs out with that Zimos bloke. She is a scuzzbucket!_

_What I would do to shag that woman._

"Matt," she called out. I awoke from a daze and looked towards her. Mars of worry appeared on her face. "Dude you were out of it for quite some time, are you okay? Did you eat something because I do have a sandwich, it is rather cold though."

"Sorry I guess I am," I muttered. She reached in her age clashing Anime Kitty backpack to pull out two whole sandwiches and water. "Thank you." I looked towards her scarfing down her meal and half her water. She is a woman yet, she eats like a man.

"Can I help you," she looked towards me.

"I, um sorry," I apologized weakly and began to consume. I looked towards her as she began to think of ways to escape her confinement. "You know you won't be establishing a good signal if you keep moving like that."

"What are you talking about, I have no bars and every now and then keep hitting either a one bar or if not a two bar," she pouted. I felt myself blushing.

"Just leave it that area in the one bar and I can figure out how to increase its frequency later," I explained. "Just that it will take longer since I may not have the proper tools to do it."

"Why did you not say so earlier," she inquired. I sighed and got to work on her smart phone. The latest model obviously the I-Phone 3, Smart girl for not using that piece of shit Iphone 4 OS. I connected my tablet that has some signal to her phone and got to work. While she kept staring at the door, "There, it should give your signal should be strong enough to call anyone."

"Okay," she admitted and dialed up someone. "Kinzie I cannot talk for very long but I need to let you to at least pinpoint or something to find my location. I am locked in a warehouse and bring something to open the door."

She kept talking long enough for that _whore_ to locate her due to a weak signal. "Hopefully she does come and no I did not disclose that you were here too, Matt. I swear that chicka is loca and angry towards you." She sat down back next to me and put away my tablet and her cellphone in her bag. "Listen I know you ended up sacrificing your tablet and I am willing to buy you a new one," she declared and smiled at me.

"Thank you," was all that I can say. I took a deep breath, "I know who you are." Her calm demeanor morphed into something animalistic. "Celia Patrona Dos Santos, daughter of the Pharmaceutical giant, Cesar Uriel Dos Santos."

"Listen Matt, if you want to live I suggest you keep that info to yourself," she hissed as she aimed her pistol at me head. "Besides I doubt anyone would believe you, Celia Dos Santos has been dead for let us see...several years."

I knew I was playing a game and the price was my life. "Not true Celia has been missing for some time but it is presumed that she is dead. I made the connections. An unknown Hispanic male shows up and is canonized into the 3rd Street Saints; with no background other than he was very slim and agile yet wore bulky clothes. Goes on the boat with Alderman Hughes and turns into a Hispanic woman that took down three gangs and brought Ultor to its knees. All while it is rumored that little Celia was last spotted in Stillwater shopping at Sloppy Seconds, right near the area in which she was saved by the Saints." Her green cat eyes narrowed and as these Americans say it, 'If looks could kill,' I'd be dead.

"Hmm so _Mateo_ thinks he figured me out has he," she stated in a sing-song voice. "I mean the only person who could cry for _Mateo's_ death is his novia, but then again from what Kinzie said she dumped you after you no longer were leader of a cyber-gang." I felt my heart sink just from her mentioning Chelsea. I looked towards her; a smirk graced her flawless face. I knew what was I doing was suicidal, but I started laughing. A look of confusion replaced her smirk.

"Don't you think that I thought of this before; that you, Celia Dos Santos, could murder me for knowing about who you really are? Well here is something interesting that you should know about my laptop, I constantly have to send texts to it to insure that your info does not get out." Her eyes narrowed. "If I die then that means that your past goes out to the world, think about that Celia, your impulse will be your demise." I knew that this was a big risk, and she could kill me either way and have that whore, Kinzie, fix it. I kept staring at her looking for some clue to figure out what she was thinking. Then I got a clue, her all familiar cocky grin appeared on her face.

"You know you are kind of hot for a kid," she purred as she traced her warm hands along my jaw. I felt my mouth go dry and my cheeks felt hot. "I mean"—she leaned near my ear—"I find you threatening me attractive, and this is an addition to your clothing." I let out a strangled squeak as she traced the outer lobe of my ear with her tongue, and suddenly felt my pants tighter. "Ohh Mateo is aroused," she teased.

"I am not," I argued back weakly, completely embarrassed. I looked towards her chuckling at my humiliating experience. I knew that I was attracted to the Saints Leader when I first saw her. A DDD sized chest, small waist, nice hips, shapely thighs, and arse that can be seen for miles. I felt her stop her teasing and beginning to laugh.

"You should have seen the look on your face," she laughed. "Completely priceless, Mateo; I've teased men all my life and heck I am an idol in Japan, but this is weird."

"Why did you stop," I choked out.

She confusedly looked towards me, "Dios mio, you liked it? Matt you are 18, I am 22, and this is all kinds of wrong. Like a High School Senior girl dating a freshmen boy."

I did not know what came over me but I completely overpowered her. I straddled her and pinned her arms against the wall and snogged her fiercely. She was completely surprised but I did not care whether or not she reacted. That song from that Canadian bloke kept ringing in my head. "I do not care," I panted, "I may have lost Chelsea, but you seem to have always caught my eye." She looked up to me in surprise, and coyly smiled.

"Is that how you really feel, Mateo," she inquired. "If we play your game, then it is game that cannot be forgotten and may have a difficult road to travel. Once we do this"—she sighed—"it cannot be undone, Matt."

"I do not care, I am more than just an option," I replied back and snogged her again. She reacted to it this time. I felt her hands roaming through my hair and to my back, lightly scratching it. I felt her grinding her pelvis against mine and the heat grew more intense than her earlier ministrations. We both pulled away for air and looked towards her red-orange lip-gloss was smeared with my blue-black lipstick. "Interesting colour," I murmured.

She gave a cheeky grin and began to take off my jacket and shirt. Leaving me in my tie and pants, "Are you sure you want this," she ran her nails over an erect nipple.

"Yes," I gurgled.

* * *

><p><em>Third Person POV<em>

Celia knew this was taboo, but secretly she admitted she wanted this too. She began to bite at his Adam's apple and down towards his nipples, admiring his lithe form. Many people thought she would be interested in dating buff, or muscled men, but she was secretly fond of slim, lithe men. Even she could not understand herself at times. Her tongue traced the small patch of hair that formed a ring around his navel, and she looked up towards Matt. His face was in agonizing ecstasy and the original pale color in his cheeks was replaced with a deep red.

"You know you could get in on the action," she cooed toying with the button on his dark colored jeans and the forming tent.

"S-Sorry," he shyly stuttered and began to peel of her leather jacket and tube top. He looked to see there were just only pasties covering only her nipples. Matt was completely flabbergasted when she took of her black skinny jeans, leaving her only in her pasties and purple colored thong.

"What's wrong Mateo?" she pouted.

"N-Nothing," he weakly replied and licked his chapped lips.

She gave him a hearty chuckle as he began to undo his pants and his tie, leaving him only in his boxers. "Decker logo printed boxers, I see?"

"Coming from lass who has fleur de lis logo prints on her thong," Matt snidely replied. He eyed Celia as she rummaged through her Anime Kitty Backpack and pulled out a square shaped package. "What is this?"

"A rubber," she said.

"An eraser"—he began.

She shook her head, "No it is a condom. I have been unsafe in the past and I don't want you to get, what I may have. I would say the same thing for you, but it sounds to me that you are a virgin."

Matt blushed heavily at her statement. "I have had sex before, but Chelsea and I did not use raincoats. While I have heard of them, we just never used them." She eyed him, suggesting that Chelsea may not have only slept with him. "Right then, so how do I...?"

She grinned as she took off his boxers, giving him a quick peck on his navel. He shuddered at the feeling of warmth. Celia suggestively opens the package and quickly placed the rubber over his member. "There," she muttered giving him a deep kiss. Celia looked into Matt's eyes and gave a small, rare smile.

Matt shyly smiled back as he inserted two cold fingers into her two wet folds. She let out a strangled moan from the continuing action she was receiving. He continued to move the two digits in and out and occasionally giving them a scissoring motion. A louder moan escaped her lips right when he hit her sweet spot, but she shook it off.

Gotta stay focus I haven't had sex in months. This kid is above average I will give him that, but right now I cannot finish here. Celia pushed away his hands and lightly pushed him to sit lotus style. Matt arched an eyebrow at the confusing position. Celia just smiled at his confusion and then began to lower herself on his member.

He groaned at the sudden feeling of warmth enveloping his sheathed member. Immediately, he nearly felt the heat leave him but was rapidly backed in and another groan escaped his lips. Matt looked into Celia's face at her sudden bold action and kept repeating it. He seethed and clumsily tries to meet her pace, a fine sheen of sweat gathered around his brow to showcase his effort. He grasped her hips and finally catches up to her pace. Matt felt intense heat gather in his loins as he heard Celia moaning "faster," "harder," he contently complied.

Celia kept gyrating and swiveling her hips to the fast and deep tempo they created. Damn this kid, she groaned out loud, another...hot...spot." She felt heat beginning to pool in her stomach. Deep down she knew she was soo very close. "Oh God," she cried out loud and bit in between the space where his shoulder and neck connected. She felt as if she were falling, no, better yet in ocean.

Matt felt Celia's achieved her orgasm and he felt her lower lips clamping impossibly tight on his member. A loud moan escaped his blue tinted lips, signaling his own orgasm. It started out slow and rapidly began to intensify. Strangled pronunciations of her name escaped his lips as he convulsed against her. The heat in his loins manifesting into the condom; Matt let the heat wash over him and a final cry to the gods above him left his lips.

They both panted from their extraneous activity, and kissed each other heavily. After what seemed like hours, Celia extracted herself from Matt. Matt looked towards Celia enjoying her nude form. He won't admit it but he has seen her nude before, from Christine's surveillance. Just that, new tattoos were added since the last time he saw her. The 8-bit Johnny Gat, the pink bow, and blinded voodoo doll were all there but the purple fairy was recently added, as well as the "In cold steel we trust."

"Boss, are you in there?" Pierce called out. Matt and Celia's eyes widened in surprised as they heard the Saints outside the warehouse.

"Shit," Celia swore and they both scrambled to find their clothing before they came in. "Pierce!" "Matt where is my tie-up thong," she declared in a hush whisper.

"How the bloody hell, should I know," he answered back. Matt scrambled to find his tie, "Where the bloody hell is my tie then?" He removed the condom and quickly put on his boxers and pants.

"Whatever," she snapped back and put back on her pants and clothing. "Pierce get me out of here!" She looked towards him. "I don't know!" A loud explosion interrupted their debate, followed by the all familiar stench of gun powder and smoke. 'Hide,' she mouthed to him and he hid somewhere in the dark warehouse.

"Boss," Pierce ran to her, "are you okay?"

"Pierce I am fine," she casually shrugged off. "What took you guys so long; I had to keep running every now and then to make sure that I didn't freeze."

"Well then nobody told you to wear the tube top," Kinzie snidely replied. Celia instantly blushed. "Besides it took a while because the signal kept fading in and out, not only that _Boss_ who told you to come here?"

Celia sighed, "I got a call about some weapons and drugs coming in for the Morning Star. Decided to come here turns out to be a false alarm and there was no weapons or drugs; took out a few random Morning Stars, though."

Shaundi gave an annoyed sigh, "Whatever let's go then it is cold here." Celia left with her gang. Subtlety throwing a glance back at the warehouse. "Is there something wrong boss?"

"No just contacts moved," Celia explained.

Later on that evening, Celia received a text on her new phone.** I enjoyed our activity, hope we can do it again soon. ;). **She sighed and a grin appeared on her face, "Yeah me too."

* * *

><p>ZorraVixen: Now to explain something, female voice #3 might be sexually aroused or is aroused by the Deckers choice in style. If you don't believe play as her, it is on the mission in which you acquire Kinzie. The rest if you got confused from the British slang, there is Google for a reason.<p> 


End file.
